Sango, How could you?
by Gretchendog10
Summary: Sango and Matt were the best of friends. Until one day Matt changes everything. Who will she turn to? WWE and DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON references. SangoXMatt SangoXStanton SangoXSesshy ?


I awoke to complete and utter darkness. "Hello?" I called, I knew someone had to be there, I could feel there presence. I scanned the dark, looking for any movement. _Like I'll see anything in this stupid _

_darkness anyway. _I thought bitterly. "Listen, who ever you are, I don't care if you have the advantage of darkness. You'll never get the advantage of surprise!" I snarled. I never trusted anyone since……….never

mind. I raked the dark. "Come on show yourself COWARD!" I yelled. "Ouch! Will you stop yelling?! God!! Stupid wench you're hurting my ears!" a voice yelled. I opened my mouth to scream that I wasn't a

wench, when another kinder voice assaulted my ears. " Relax dude, she's confused. And it would _help _if you had the lights on genus." I smiled at this voice, it was a girl's voice. I had no problem with girls.

"Hello? Can I at least _see_ what's going on?" I asked impatiently. "Oh sure, my fault." she said. I heard a shuffle and when the lights came on I looked around for the male voice. Seeing no guys I looked up to

see a tall, slim, pretty woman standing above me. She smiled at me and extended a hand. " Hi, I'm Rin." she said helping me up. She had long light brown hair and honey warm eyes. "Sango." I stated. "Um,

Rin?" "Yes?" "I heard a man's voice in here, kind of deep and angry." my voice trailed off when she started laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "Nothing Sango. It's just that you're so good with your

hearing." Rin laughed. "What do you mean? My hearing is fine! Where's the man?" I asked. " Oh he's in the shadows somewhere in this room." she stated. " You sound like a fortune cookie." I stated , but

looked into the dark shadowy corner. "Hey. I know you're there whoever you are. Might as well come on out." I called, not as annoyed as I should've been. "And if I don't?!" I heard the angry voice again. I

didn't know why but it seemed to calm me, knowing that the person hadn't left. "Then I'll have to find you!" I called following the direction that his voice had come in. "Hah, stupid you'll never find me." he

challenged. I smiled. _Oh yes. I know exactly where you are._ I thought deviously. Rin looked like she was trying not to laugh, I smiled and put a finger to my lips. " Oh, you're right. What ever will I do! I'm just a

poor girl who cant find her way." I said dramatically. I saw a small movement to my left and grabbed at it. I found a hand and pulled up and out into the open. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. "Okay

listen you insignificant little girl, I make the rules around her okay?!" he looked up. " S-Sango?!" he stuttered. " Oh my god!!!! MATT!" I flew to him and cuddled a little bit into him. "I haven't seen you in so

long!" I said into his chest. "Err, yeah me either. Wow you've grown." he said awkwardly. I looked up. Sure he was older then me but I mean he couldn't have forgotten! We've known each other since we were

kids.

FLASH BACK

"_You'll never catch me!" I cried out looking over my shoulder at Matt. He was letting me win. " Oh yes I will!" he said, leaping on top of me. We rolled down the hill, giggling. I looked up into those deep brown eyes and felt _

_my heart flutter. Sure I was only 12 but I felt like he was the only one for me. My mother used to tease me about him and laughed at us. She said 'Don't go getting caught up on one boy, San. He's 14 you're 12!' and I _

_used to hate her for it. It was like saying we weren't meant to be. Matt was blushing and muttered " I'll let you up now." and got off of me. I growled inwardly. He only thought of me as a little sister. "Matt!" a voice _

_called. Matt turned "Kagome?" he asked a wide smile spreading on his face. "Matty!" Kagome called running across the field to him. 'Of course you change modes from me to her!!!!' I thought angrily. "Kagz, where have _

_you been?" he asked. "Who's she?" Kagome asked, looking at me with jealousy. "Oh, that's just Sango." he stated. " ' Just Sango.' ?!" I yelled. I'd had enough of this. "So now I'm just Sango when she comes around." I _

_asked, tears brimming. "Sango, I--" he let his voice cut off. Kagome slipped an arm around his waist. "Well, now that I know how you feel, I'll let you two go. Bye Matt," I said hoarsely, tears spilling over. I turned and ran _

_hard up the hill and into the woods. "Sango! SANGO!" Matt yelled. " Forget her Matt." Kagome said. "Sango! Come back!" I heard him run after me. "Sango wait!" he called. "No!" I cried running harder. I smacked into _

_someone. "Sango?" a voice said from above me. "Stanton?" I whispered as I looked up at him. His long blonde hair fell in his deep blue eyes as he looked down at me. "I….He--" I cried into his leather jacket. "It's okay _

_Sango, it's okay. I've got you." he said soothingly into my hair. "Sango?" Matt called. Stanton stiffened above me. "Matt." he said icily. "Stanton? Sango?!" Matt was still out of breathe and panting. "Stanton let her go," _

_Matt growled. "No, Matt, he didn't grab me I ran to him. I trust him." I said looking at Matt, I cold feel the tears running down my face but my eyes were stony and cold. Stanton leaned down and wiped the tears away. _

_"Sango I'm sorry---" he started to walk towards me. "NO! Leave me Matt, I cant see you anymore." I yelled, my voice hard and hoarse. "You heard her Matt, leave she's with me now." Stanton taunted. I turned into him _

_and heard Matt's foot falls sprint off._

END FLASH BACK.

Matt looked at me with a hunger I didn't understand. "Sango." he pulled me into him. I breathed in his spicy soap smell. "Ever since that day, I've been waiting for you to come back to me. If there's one thing

I've realized is that I will never let you leave me again." his voice shook. "Matt--" I said but my voiced died off. He didn't say anything. I looked up at his face, and quickly looked away, his face was a hard mask.

"Sango. Sango look at me." he commanded. I couldn't ,that face wasn't the Matt I knew. He would never be again since that one day.


End file.
